Teenagers at large - the 'extra' part of Abandonment Issues
by Cats070911
Summary: Part one of their 'teenage fumblings'.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This is set in the middle of Chapter 5 of Abandonment Issues. Part 1 of 2 chapters.

* * *

"I ordered a Vegetarian and a Meat Lovers."

"Thanks, sounds fine. I didn't know you liked Vegetarian."

"You're nervous, aren't you? That's cute." Barbara watched his eyes as Tommy stepped forward. His lips curled up in a half-smile before straightening into a line that gave him an almost sombre look. "May I kiss you?"

"I guess." Her hand was tapping against her thigh, so she shoved it into her pocket.

"I feel like a nervous teenager, Barbara."

She nodded. "Yep. Me too."

Tommy put his hand on her shoulder then bent down. He paused, his hot breath seemed to burn her cheeks. He shuffled forward as he bent another inch lower. Their lips touched briefly before they both pulled away.

"Sorry, Tommy. It was just a shock."

"Shall we try again?"

Barbara nodded. Tommy placed his lips gently on hers. She heard a groan and a sigh, but she would never know which came from her and which from him. The world shifted, almost viscerally. Her head was light and devoid of thought. Far too soon, his lips left her. They quickly returned when she steadied herself by placing her hand on his hip. This time the pressure was more significant as if he had determined that she was not going to break.

As he pulled away again, it dawned on her that maybe he expected her to return the gentle push. Her lips chased his, and when his head stilled, she crushed their lips against their teeth. She jumped back. "Sorry."

"Don't be." His arms circled her waist, and his hands caressed the small of her back.

"I told you I'm no good at this."

"Barbara, just stop thinking and kiss me."

* * *

When the doorbell rang, Barbara had forgotten about pizza. She was relishing Tommy's kisses. As yet, they were just soft kisses without the fierce passion she had imagined, but when he began kissing her face and neck, they were both surprised by the strength of her reaction. Gentle nips and sucking at a spot at the junction of her shoulder ratcheted up her desire even more.

"Damn," he murmured when the bell rang again, "I like you squirming against me."

"I don't squirm."

He laughed. "Oh, I am very much hoping you will."

Despite her reluctance to stop kissing Tommy, she enjoyed the pizza. Tommy had put on an idiotic Asian game show. Nothing made sense but the sight of men dressed as ducks trying to climb a mountain of blue plastic while being pelted with paint bombs by the audience was mesmerisingly funny. Entirely ridiculous, but hilarious. "Do you watch this a lot?" she asked him.

"Never, but it's so stupid, it's amusing." He pushed the boxes away, then settled back on the couch. In an unsubtle move, he put his arm along the top of its back.

The game had recommenced. Barbara nestled a little closer. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and put her head on his chest as she had done upstairs, but that was not what a nervous teenager would do. "Yeah, it is."

They continued to laugh together as the scene moved to contestants dressed as ninjas fighting a mechanical dragon while standing on a pole over an icy pool. She jumped when Tommy's hand caressed her shoulder.

"Sorry to startle you." He took his hand away.

"Nah, don't move it. I was just engrossed by this... stupid stuff." She waved her hand at the television.

She forgot his hand until a few minutes later when it moved lower. Tentative fingers brushed the top of her breast. Barbara inched closer to him. His fingertips gradually found their way to their target. Even through two layers of clothes, Barbara could feel every subtle movement. Her nipple began to ripple and harden. Tommy must have felt that because he sighed, then started to draw circles around it. His fingers lingered before cupping it in his palm. His face moved closer, and they kissed. This time his tongue caressed her lips, trying to edge them open. When she did, his mouth gripped her top lip firmly and rubbed gently back and forth. His hand squeezed in rhythm with his mouth. Barbara knew that their groans represented years of frustration and desire. When she went to speak, his tongue darted into her mouth, eagerly searching for hers. All sensible thoughts stopped. Nothing in the world existed except their tongues rolling around each other. He tasted of onions and mushrooms, but nothing mattered. She and Tommy were kissing.

"Oh, wow. That was intense," Tommy said when they parted.

"I... why?" Dumb question. She scolded herself for asking it.

"Because no matter how much you imagine something, the reality is always better." He leant forward and kissed her again.

When they next broke apart, Barbara's lips were numb. They felt puffy, and even her tongue ached from where she had pushed it forward to explore. Tommy pulled her back against him on the couch. His hand was around her waist, but he edged it under her jumper. Barbara grinned, hoping he would resume his exploration. Instead of heading for his previous target, he tugged her shirt from her jeans. His fingers created a trail of goosebumps as they roamed across her skin. He pulled more shirt free then searched earnestly for his target. With just a thin layer of silky lace between his warm hand and her breast, her nipple instantly hardened to the point of pain. Tommy rubbed his palm over it.

"You have wonderful breasts," he whispered as he tried to push his fingers under her bra.

"Ta." Barbara could not think of any better response.

His hand could not find a way under, so he pushed the cloth up to free her breast. Barbara jumped. His fingers stroked her nipple then began to roll it. Tommy put his head on her shoulder and with his face against that particular spot on her neck, his heavy breathing tickled most wonderfully. Her entire body felt as if it was waking for the first time. "Oh, Tommy."

His breath turned into a kiss. "Mmm?"

"I like that."

He chuckled and squeezed her breast hard, making her gasp. "Me too."

Her hand found his knee. The fabric beneath her fingers was soft and felt expensive. She trailed her hand up the inside of his leg.

"Touch me."

Engrossed in his caresses, she had forgotten his needs. After a short deep breath, she moved her hand towards his groin. Not expecting to find him aroused, she pulled away when her knuckles bumped against his erection.

"No, please don't stop. Just rest your hand on my thigh if you like."

"Sorry." She placed her hand high on his other thigh. She let her forearm brush the top of his tented trousers, knowing she could quickly move if it upset either of them. When he groaned, she dared to slide her arm across it until her hand rested on his fly.

"Mmm, yes, that's nice."

"Good. So is what you are doing."

"I want more of you, Barbara."

Tommy tugged her shirt completely free. His weight pushed her down onto the seat. The change in position caught her by surprise, and her hand slipped between his legs. She had almost forgotten men had balls, but now as Tommy's filled her hands, she wanted to play. They seemed to wriggle and move by themselves under her fingers. They so entranced her, that she hadn't noticed Tommy had undone her shirt until both his hands were on her breasts, one against raw skin, the other through her bra. The sensation was odd as if her brain was getting mixed signals.

"Mmm, oh, god." There was no mixed signal when Tommy pushed up her bra and kissed her newly exposed nipple. The wetness made it quickly tighten when he removed his mouth and blew on it. He sat up and looked, then with a pleased sigh, leant down and drew it into his mouth. As his tongue circled and flicked, her groin began to stir. It was if his tongue had a direct line to her womb. "Oh, good grief."

Tommy laughed softly, then sucked harder. Her response was to squeeze his balls, not hard but with enough force for him to let out a whimper requesting mercy. Emboldened and curious, she moved her hand back over his cock. It pulsed against her hand, demanding to be free. He sighed as she found his zipper and slowly pulled it down.

"Is it wrong to want that and not want it?" he asked.

"No. What does the seventeen-year-old Tommy want?"

"Everything."

Barbara laughed before his mouth closed over hers. Their kiss was deep and fiery. She slid her hand inside his trousers, closing her hand around his cock. Pausing only to think how unbelievable it was for her to be touching her boss and friend so intimately, she slowly began to stroke her hand up and down over his satin boxers. Surprised that the cloth over his knob was damp, she stopped. "Have you? Already?"

"Have I what? Oh, no, that's just... preliminary. But if you do too much of that, I will."

"Good."

"Yes, it would be, but..."

"Tommy, think like a teenager."

He smiled, then returned his attention to her breasts, but his hips began to rock, exaggerating the movements of her hand. Barbara tightened her grip and quickened her pace. He gasped and tried to stop moving. Sensing she had control, she wanted to exercise it. When he moved his mouth across to her other breast, she took her hand to the base of his shaft and stopped. Tommy groaned and bucked his hips, but she did not move. Still suckling, his hand edged down her stomach and over her jeans. Now Barbara lifted her hips towards him. Rocking his hand back and forth, Barbara forgot that she was still holding his cock. She must have loosened her grip, and he was now moving again. When she squeezed, he responded by slipping his hand under the waistband of her jeans. Whether it was intentional, she would never know, but his fingers edged under the flimsy elastic of her panties and straight into the mass of curls.

Tommy stopped rocking and let out his breath slowly. "Heaven."

"Not quite," she said.

He pushed firmly towards his goal but her jeans were too tight. He hastily withdrew and with fumbling fingers undid her jeans before returning his hand. "What about now?"

As his fingers slid around in a quick survey, Barbara groaned. It was more than heaven. All she needed was... and there, she found the opening to his boxers and plunged her hand inside. His cock was hot. The skin was damp but not wet, and she wondered why she had assumed it would be slippery. She ran her thumb around the base of his knob. The air escaped her lungs in a low roar when Tommy's finger, circling her entrance, pushed up inside her.

"Yes."

Tommy laughed softly. "Yes, more?"

"Yes, more. Yes, that's heaven. Just YES."

Tommy clamped his free hand around her wrist. "Leave me for a minute. Focus on this." She wondered what 'this' was until his thumb rubbed back and forth over the hard little lump at the front of her sex that she had always been too scared to explore.

"Oh, good... holy hell." It felt as if her entire insides had gone into spasm around his finger. With barely any more movement, Barbara felt as if she was on a rollercoaster that had just climbed slowly to the top and was now freewheeling at breakneck down the track, looping and rolling and twisting then slowing to an exhausted, exhilarated stop. "I think I had an orgasm."

Tommy nuzzled into her neck. "Oh, I certainly hope so. "


	2. Chapter 2

"Is that... is that what it is supposed to be like? For a woman?"

Tommy laughed. "I'm not a woman. I can't answer that."

"But... others. You've had others. You must have given them... satisfaction."

"Not at seventeen, I haven't. You're my first, remember? I am just as unsure as you. I must say, all indications are that you were satisfied, and that's all that counts."

It was essential to stick to their game. Barbara needed coaxing. His finger was still buried snugly inside her, but it had only just squeezed through the tight entrance. Barbara, he suspected, was technically still a virgin. If her one-night stand had been quick and drunk, the man had probably not managed full penetration. Tommy knew he would break his promise, and he would hurt her even if he were as gentle as he hoped to be. As much as he hated that, he also wanted it to be true. He wanted to be the first and only man to be inside her. For the moment though, he needed to relax, or he might embarrass himself.

"I forgot." Barbara giggled then kissed his cheek. "And you. Oh, sorry. If you felt like me... lie down." Barbara pushed him back on the couch.

"Why?"

"I want to watch." Barbara quickly located his cock. It was only semi-tumescent, but as she pulled it through the fly of his boxers, it stiffened. She leant closer to examine it.

That alone made it harden to granite. His balls began to cramp even if seeing her staring made him self-conscious. "Oh, boy."

"Oh, boy?"

"You inspecting me, and the thought of you watching me... It is giving me lover's nuts. I was on the edge anyway, but ah..." Tommy shivered when she began to move her hand slowly down his shaft.

"It that good, or bad?"

"Both."

She stopped. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't stop. You're not. I used to get lover's balls all the time when I was at school. Especially in Literature. I had this... oh, that's nice... teacher. She was about 30 with the biggest breasts you have ever seen. I used to fantasise that I was rubbing my cock in between them. But I'd have to wait until after class to... relieve myself. By then my testicles were so tight I thought they would explode."

Barbara ran her other hand over his balls, seeming to test their weight and firmness. "All those little boys will be so disappointed."

Tommy leant up on his elbow. "What little boys? I've never been into little boys."

Barbara laughed, somewhat nervously. "Your little sperm. They go through whatever they go through and then instead of racing for the eggs, they find themselves in a tissue."

"Later generations will race for your eggs, that I promise. Hopefully, some will find them."

Barbara smiled at him. "Yeah, that would be wonderful."

Tommy closed his eyes. Barbara's hand had settled into a most pleasing rhythm. He began to rock his hips against her hand. "Oh, that is glorious."

"Are you about to ride the roller coaster?"

"Mmm, just climbing to the top..." Barbara sat up, and his finger nearly slipped out. "No, don't move, let me stay in there."

"Sorry." Her weight shifted back down, but her hand got faster.

Tommy used his thumb to brace against her. Her moan told him she was still on edge, so he quickly found his target and with the lightest of pressure ran his thumb in small circles around and over it. Slick wetness flooded his hand. "Watch me, Barbara, but don't stop. Look at the pleasure you give me."

He closed his eyes, and he surrendered. His back arched and his tight balls loosened. He could hear his heartbeat pounding near his ears. Barbara pressed against his thumb and gave a shocked cry as her muscles clamped tightly around his finger.

"Watch me." Tommy barely got the instruction out before he began to come. The pumping started slowly, and he could feel his little boys being shot skyward but without the usually incredible sensation of orgasm. Just as he frowned, it hit. His toes curled, and his free hand balled into a fist that repeatedly struck at the couch. His back arched to the point of breaking, and everything turned red. "Oooooohhhh, Barrrr-barrrr-rraaaa!"

Before he could recover his breath, her mouth covered his, her tongue demanding to duel. Tommy withdrew his finger and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down against him. Her stomach slid over his as they unintentionally spread his cum. Tommy didn't care if the whole house had to be commercially cleaned, nothing would spoil such an intense and loving experience.

They needed air and reluctantly parted lips. Barbara lay her cheek on his shoulder. "Was that any good?"

"Any good? That was incredible." He curled her hair around his finger. "Did you watch?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"It came out six inches. Then it kept coming. I could feel it pumping along your... penis."

He grinned. "Six inches, that sounds quite impressive."

"It was."

"What about you?"

"Oh, that thing you did. That was magic. Sort of like riding a carousel rather than the Big Dipper, but... I think it happened again. It was different but superb. And now I feel... peaceful."

"Me too, but this couch is not comfortable to sleep on. Maybe we should go up to bed."

"I'm all sticky."

"Would you like a shower?"

"Can I?"

Tommy stroked her face. "Only if you let me watch."

* * *

Tommy fetched two towels and took her hand to lead her to the main bathroom on the second floor. The one he usually used was too small, but this one had a double shower.

"There you go," he said, pointing to the open shower. "I'll sit up here and watch you." He hopped up onto the wide ledge that separated the shower from the bath.

"Isn't that a bit kinky?"

"Did you think it was kinky when you watched me in Cambridge?"

"No."

"Well then, I am not kinky. Go on, let me watch you."

"Silly boy." Barbara laughed, then turned on the water and when it was warm stepped underneath it. Rivulets streamed over her contours. Her nipples puckered, but then she turned her back.

"No, face me."

"I was looking for the soap. Ah here."

When she grabbed at it, it slid off the soap holder and onto the floor. When Barbara bent over to pick it up, he had a delightful view. With great self-restraint, he restied his urge to hop down and plunge himself inside her. She stood, but he was still staring.

"Why are you playing with yourself?"

Tommy guiltily moved his hand. "I... you were bending over, and I... I didn't even realise I was."

Barbara stared at his cock, which only made it stand up straighter, almost begging for attention. She bit her lip and continued to stare. "Do you want to join me?"

"Yes."

"Come on then."

He was about to hop down when he remembered her virginity. It would be hard to be gentle here, and Barbara deserved all his love and care. He shook his head. "No, you wanted a shower. Then we should sleep."

"Ugh." She flicked the water off and walked towards him.

"You want to go upstairs?"

"No. I want you to stay right there." He hand closed around his shaft and she began to play. "Close your eyes."

Tommy wanted to object, but his teenage self refused to speak. "Mmm, that is nice."

"What about this?"

His eyes shot open as he felt her breasts close around his cock. He braced his hands on the back edge of the ledge and began to thrust upwards. "You have better breasts than Miss Famechon."

Barbara rolled her breasts inwards so that the hard nipples touched his shaft. "I thought you never had her breasts."

"I didn't, but hers were saggy, yours are... oh, god, oh, mmm..."

"Shhhh." Her tongue circled his knob, making it twitch wildy before she took him into her mouth. He stopped thrusting and let her explore. For a few seconds, she just held him in place, before in infinitesimally small increments, she drew him deeper into her mouth.

"You don't have to, Barbara."

She let him go and looked up. "Am I not doing it right?"

He gave her a soft and loving smile. "it was perfect, but if you don't enjoy it, you don't have to do it just to plese me."

"I know. I want to. I want to see what it feels like."

"Mmm, so so I." Tommy stroked her face then guided her head back down.

This time Barbara found the confidence to explore and experiment. The flat of her tongue up his shaft, the pointed tip running around his glans, her hot mouth covering him as his head nuzzled against her soft palate, were all sensations that felt new and different. Barbara did not have the practised style of many women trying to make him come as quickly as possible. She seemed to sense when he was building and would then ease back. In short, she was driving him wild.

"I can't hold it much longer, Barbara."

"Wwats oo kee," she uttered with her mouth still full of him.

That was his undoing. He braced himself and gently rocked his hips up with each of her downstrokes. His balls lowered and touched the cool tile. One more little thrust and... "Oh, good... ooooooh. Ooooooooooohhh. Bloody hell!"

Barbara's mouth was still around him as she slowly withdrew. She looked up and licked her lips. "It was a lot saltier than I expected."

"You don't have to... digest it."

She frowned as if the alternative was somehow abhorrent. "I love you, you know."

Tommy pulled her up and kissed her "I know. And I love you. Let's go upstairs."

* * *

In his room, Tommy turned on his bedside lamp and pulled back the duvet. He had only changed his sheets that morning, so they smelled fresh. He opened his bedside drawer and found an unopened packet of condoms which he placed prominently next to the bed. He took her hand and climbed onto the bed and lay down. "Lie with me for a while."

Barbara nestled into his side. "Tommy?"

"Mmm?"

"Are we... going to go all the way?"

"Do you mean the condoms?' He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. "I wanted to be upfront, so you didn't worry about getting pregnant. But it's entirely up to you. We can stop whenever you like, although I do owe you one."

"One what?"

"An orgasm, or two... After that wonderful... experience."

'You mean head job?"

"Barbara! Yes, but that sounds so descriptive, and that was full of love and far better than being labelled a head job."

She laughed. "Toff."

"No, I just don't want you demeaning the way you make love to me. It's special. It should have its own words."

"Why didn't you hop down and join me when I bent over for the soap?"

"Was it an invitation?"

'Sort of?"

"And one I very much wanted to accept."

"So?"

He pulled her closer. "I want our first time to be special. I want us looking into each other's eyes when we come. so as much as I want to bend you over and shag you senseless, that will have to wait."

"Thank you. it was only because I got scared."

"Scared? Of what? Me?"

"Kinda. You... you look huge. Much bigger than your finger. I'm scared you won't fit and then you'll... be frustrated."

"Oh, Barbara. Women have babies pass through there. They expand, but..."

"But?"

"Barbara. You're right. It was hard to get my finger in, which means, I don't think Mr One Night Stand managed it either."

She leant up and looked down at him. "What are you trying to say?"

"I think that technically you are still a virgin."

Her eyes went wide before she began to cry. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, none of that." He wiped under her eyes with his thumb. "I want to be your first. And your last."

"She nodded. "I want that too."

"Barbara, I've never done this before. With a virgin. I will be as gentle as I can, but if you don't want to yet, that's fine. There are other ways to drive you wild."

She guided his hand between her thighs. "Let's just see what happens."

* * *

And so, there is more to this story... but do you want it, or are you all M-rated out?


End file.
